A Battle of Aerial Mobility!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Battle of Aerial Mobility! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Rhyhorn yawning as we see Serena's house. Inside her room we see her wearing her hat but then she doesn't like that kind of hat and throws it away on her bed then she goes to her table and try to pick which hat she will take then we hear her door knocking) Serena: Yeah, come in. (Her mom came and her Fletchling flies on top of Serena's head) Grace: Are you going now? Serena: Hey, mom. Which one should I wear? (She picks Serena's pink hat) Grace: I go with that. Serena: Okay, this one. (She puts her hat on) Grace: If you already knew, why did you ask? Serena: Which ever one you didn't pick is a cuter one, that's why? Grace: I see. So where are you going? Serena: Lumiose City. To see Professor Sycamore and get my very first Pokémon. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Battle of Aerial Mobility! (Then we see Lumiose City) Narrator: In Lumiose City, Ash has just befriended Froakie. His first Kalos Region Pokemon at Professor Sycamore's research lab. Bonnie: Come on! Hurry it up, you guys! Ash you can register for the Kalos League over this way! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we know, Bonnie! Flain: Yeah, just take it easy. Tai Kamiya: And please slow down. Clemont: There's no need to rush, the Pokemon Center will still be there. Gabumon: '''As long we can take some rest. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Clemont and Emerl. It's nice of you to bring me here. Emerl: '''Your very welcome Ash, after all you are like my best friend. '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu is my best friend and you're my best friend too, Emerl. Clemont: Please, thank nothing of it Ash. I convince, I'm a little in all of you. Ash Ketchum: In off? (Flashback starts) Clemont (V.O.): You are willing to do anything you could to help Pikachu and that Garchomp back there. Just watching you gave me courage. (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Oh, come on. It wasn't that big of a deal. Clemont: It was, I can totally understand why Froakie chose you. Takato Matsuki: Yeah. But you almost scare us to death. Ash Ketchum: Sorry about that, Takato, It won't happen again. Terriermon: Momentai, Ash wasn't killed when he and Pikachu fell off the tower. Tai Kamiya: I was about to make Agumon digivolve into WarGreymon, but Mega Blaziken came and saved you and Pikachu. (Ash looks at his Pokeball as Clemont looks at the Prism Tower) Mordecai: Hey, dudes. Rigby: What's up! Emerl: Hey, Rigby. What's up, Mordecai. Mordecai: We saw the news in the Kalos Region was Ash saved Garchomp and then he and Pikachu fall off the Prism Tower and Mega Blaziken save them. That was awesome! Henry Wong: Yeah! It sure was awesome! Clemont: I'll just have to do better. Izzy Izumi: You say something? Clemont: Sorry, just talking to myself. Davis Motomiya: Okay, so let's get going to the Pokemon Center you guys. (Later our heroes went inside the Pokemon Center) Zorch: '''We arrived at the Pokemon Center. '''Nurse Joy: Good morning. Ash Ketchum: Good morning, to you too Nurse Joy. Emerl: The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Apple Bloom: Emerl! G-Merl: Hello, there. Sweetie Belle: It's so good to see. Nurse Joy: At this Pokemon Center, helping Pokemon in need is our number one goal. We're here for trainers and Pokemon alike. Flain: Sweet! Veemon: That's great! Ash Ketchum: I was hopping you can help me register for the Kalos League. Nurse Joy: I sure can. If you please, touch this panel with you're Pokedex. Double-D: Go ahead and try, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Okay. (Ash places his Pokedex on the computer screen) Computer: Ash from Pallet Town, is now register to enter the Kalos League. Number of badges currently in your possession zero. We wish you the best of luck. Joe Kido: You're set, Ash. Gomamon: Good luck with that. Ash Ketchum: Awesome, and I'm gonna win. My next step and becoming a Pokemon Master! Patrick: Now you're talking! Nurse Joy: And every register trainer is legible to recieve a Kalos Region badge case. Here. (Wigglytuff shows up with an empty badge case) Agumon: A Wigglytuff. Zaptor: That's it? That's the badge case? Nurse Joy: Why, yes. Here in the Kalos Region. My able Pokemon Center assistant is Wigglytuff. Ash Ketchum: That's great. Thanks, Wigglytuff. Nurse Joy: You're all registered. Good luck, train and always do your best. Ash Ketchum: Right! Count on it! Emerl: We know you can do it, Ash! Tai Kamiya: '''We're set to win these badges! '''Flain: '''Do your best! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Good luck! '''Koichi Kimura: You will try your best to win the Kalos Badges. (Cut to Team Rocket are in the restaurant and Meowth places the cube on the table and the image of Giovanni was shown) Meowth: Good new, Boss. We arrive at the Kalos Region on time and according to plan. James: Our goal is to catch as many rare and powerful Pokemon as possible. Jessie: And we're totally committed to that goal. You can count on us. (Then an arm shows up and grab the croissant) Giovanni: Good. I'm certain the Pokemon you catch will be an important dissistion to our work. Get to it. Team Rocket: Sir. (Screen turns off) Jessie: Yes! The boss says, we're us to get to it! James: Count on us! Yippie yeah! Meowth: We're the first stubboning Team Rocket to take over Kalos! Cause no one takes over like we do! (Then James sees his empty plate) James: My croissant? Ollie: '''Where did it go? (Inkay was under the table eating a croissant) (Cut to the video of Rotom scares Ash and the other heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Rotom. Takuya Kanbara: '''What's up? '''Takato Matuski: '''I see you got Rotom. (Then Professor Oak shows up in the screen) '''Professor Oak: Hello, Ash! How are things so far? Ash Ketchum: Great, we arrive safely in the Kalos region. We're gonna start a journey start soon. Professor Oak: Good have fun on the road. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Emerl: Oh, and don't forget to show Professor Oak, you're very first Pokemon in the Kalos. Ash Ketchum: I already got my very Kalos Pokemon. Professor Oak: Wonderful! Ash Ketchum: Check it out! (The Pokeball opens and Froakie comes out) Professor Oak: Ah! What have we here! A Froakie, a Kalos water type Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: You're right! You know everything! Yoshi: Your Professor is amazing. (Rotom was in the way of the screen) Professor Oak: Hey, Rotom! I can't see! Move! (Rotom zaps Professor Oak) Tai Kamiya: (Giggling) Teslo: '''Nice one Rotom. '''Scootaloo: Funny! Sweetie Belle: I can't stop laughing! Apple Bloom: Okay, let's go. (Later everyone walks outside of the Pokemon Center) Ash Ketchum: Guys! Thanks for waiting! Clemont: Hi, Ash and everyone else. Didn't you tell us you were going to challenge the Santalune Gym first? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Emerl: Correct, Clemont. Ash Ketchum: I'm pretty sure the gym leader should be back right now. Clemont: I think the best way to get to Santalune City is by traveling route 4 all the way here. Krader: '''That's right, And we will watch him cheer on to victory! '''Ash Ketchum: Then Route 4 it is! Are you cited, Pikachu? Froakie, you're gonna be great. Emerl: We must be going then. Joe Kido: STOP!!! I wanna start on a journey too! Don't start until I get there, I love our adventures in the Kalos hold on! Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. Takato Matsuki: So how about we hit the road? Bonnie: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Clemont: The sooner we leave, the sooner we're there. Ash Ketchum: You don't have to show us around anymore. Bonnie: Silly, Ash, Emerl and the other Team Robots. We're all really, really good friends now right? So we're going with you. Ash Ketchum: No joke? Pikachu: Pika? Davis Motomiya: No way? Really? Flain: Awesome, dudes! Clemont: We're serious. Remember what you did back there? Tai Kamiya: Yeah, and...? Clemont: You show me what is like to have real courage! I know I can get stronger, we've both can get stronger traveling with you! Bonnie: You're right, Clemont. Clemont: So? That okay? Emerl: Sure. G-Merl: Why not. Donkey Kong: You can travel with us. Yoshi: We'll all travel together. Right, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Of course is okay! Traveling with friends is way more fun. (Clemont and Bonnie smiles) T.K. Takaishi: That's what I really like to see you guys! Kraw: What do you say? Matt Ishida: Let's go. Ash Ketchum: Alright, it's a deal! We'll have a great time! Clemont: Yeah, we should will! Sora Takenouchi: Count me in! Joe Kido: Okay, I'll go. I'm convinced. Mimi Tachikawa: Well I'm not staying by myself, I'll go too! (Ash and Clemont shake hands) Bonnie: Hey! No fair! I can't reach! Kari Kamiya: Oh, right. (Ash and Clemont bend to their knees as Pikachu and Froakie jumps off of Ash and join fists together) Bonnie: Let's go meet lots and lots of Pokemon! Izzy Izumi: Alright, its unanimous! Ash Ketchum: Right! Good friends! Together! Kalos here we come! Tai Kamiya: That's great, it's decided we're going to Santalune City! Takato Matsuki: To adventure! (Everybody raises their hands and cheered together. Now we cut to Serena's house where Serena is exiting her house) Serena: Rhyhorn. Gotta go, wish me luck. Grace: So do you know which Pokemon you want? Serena: Hm-mmm. Grace: Which one? Serena: It's a Secret. (The wind blows her hair) I'm off, later! Grace: Bye take care! Don't forget to practice you're Rhyhorn racing! Serena: I won't bye! Grace: I guess we'll just see about that. (In the forest we see a Dedenne climbing up a tree and found a berry as we see the heroes walking) Ash Ketchum: Hey, what's up you two? Cody Hida: Is there something a problem, Zaptor? Zaptor: '''I don't know? (Dedenne struggles to get the berry off of the branch as it did the berry flew away and hits on Pikachu's head, then on the floor. Pikachu takes a look, but a thunderbolt attack hits the ground and the berry hits Bonnie) '''Ash Ketchum: What was that? Clemont: Bonnie are you okay? Bonnie: Well that was a shock! Eddy: Can somebody tell me what's going on? Clemont: What was it? Hawkmon: '''A Pokemon? '''Yolei Inoue: What kind of Pokemon was it? (Bonnie picks up a berry) Bonnie: Maybe it wanted this? (Dedenne runs to get a berry but Pikachu blocks it's path) Ash Ketchum: Huh? Never seen that Pokemon. Bonnie: (Excitement) It's so cute! (Dedenne tries to get a berry on Bonnie's hand but Pikachu still block it's path as their electric on their cheeks are now connected to each other) Volectro: Did you see that. Teslo: '''The Electric must have been connected to Pikachu and Dedenne. '''Bonnie: It sure doesn't look like they're afraid of us. Clemont: There electric types. So they can communicate with Electricity. Ash Ketchum: Oh, so that's an electric type. (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyze Dedenne) Ash's Pokedex: Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers. Ash Ketchum: Wow! So that's a Dedenne! Sora Takenouchi: It's kinda cute! Mimi Tachikawa: I really love Dedenne! Zoe Orimoto: It's so adorable! Guilmon: '''So that's Dedenne? '''Takato Matsuki: Correct. Bonnie: I want it so bad! Hey, you'll keep it for me, would you? Ash Ketchum: Keep it? Bonnie: Yeah. He'll keep it for me, until I'm old enough to become a trainer. Pretty, pretty please? I promise I'll take care of it. Kari Kamiya: Go ahead, Clemont. Get a Dedenne for Bonnie. Clemont: Let me see? Ash Ketchum: Aw, do it. I can help you catch it if you want? Bonnie: You will? Thanks a lot Ash! Takuya Kanbara: That's our man! Patamon: I would really like Dedenne and we'll be cute buddies! T.K. Takashi: '''That's my Digimon! '''Clemont: Alright then, let's catch Dedenne. Zoe Orimoto: That's the spirit! Tommy Himi: Let's do this! (Bonnie notices she's holding a berry and goes to Dedenne) Bonnie: Hey, Dedenne. You wanted this right? Ash Ketchum: It must've think Pikachu is gonna take it. Kari Kamiya: It must've been the berry, Dedenne wants to eat it. Bonnie: That's right, here take it. (As Dedenne was about to take a bite of the berry, suddenly a Fletchling came upon out of nowhere and grabs the berry) Ash Ketchum: Hey! What's the big idea? I've never seen that Pokemon either. Goofy: What kind of Pokemon is that? Sora: That's a Fletchling. Bonnie: No fair! That berry belongs to Dedenne! (Fletchling gulps the berry) Clemont: Fletchling eat the berry! (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyze Fletchling) Ash's Pokedex: '''Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Althought Fletchling's chip is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. '''Zoe Orimoto: '''That Fletching is so cute! (Then Pikachu looks at Dedenne makes a sad face) '''Bonnie: Hey, Dedenne, what's the matter? Zaptor: Uh-oh, I think Dedenne's crying. (Dedenne runs off crying) Bonnie: Dedenne, wait! (Dedenne runs in the bushes) G-Merl: Well that's harsh. Clemont: I don't think it's going to come back. Teslo: Poor, Dedenne. Takato Matsuki: On second thought, we might have to deal with Fletchling. (Froakie jumps and unleashes Frubbles but Fletchling dodges) Henry Wong: Fletchling dodges the frubbles! Ash Ketchum: Look at that, Fletchling's fast. All right, I'm gonna catch that Fletchling now! (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Fletchling! (Back to the episode) Clemont: Fletchling is a flying type. Pikachu has an advantage as an electric type. Gomamon: '''This looks tough! (Bonnie begins to cry but holds it in) '''Tai Kamiya: Good luck. Agumon: Go get that Fletchling. Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu, let's go! (Pikachu was about to attack but Froakie jumps in and attacks Fletchling by throwing Frubbles but it dodges them all) Rika Nonaka: What's Froakie doing? Ash Ketchum: Come on, Froakie! We've don't even have a plan! Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu was about to unleash the thunderbolt attack but Froakie continues to attack Fletchling as it was about to fire Water Pulse, Fletchling uses Double Team) Double-D: It's using Double Team! (Froakie fires water pulse, but misses and the real Fletchling uses peck on Froakie and hits the tree hard and falls down) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! (He catches Froakie) Froakie, are you okay? Take it easy, just let Pikachu handle this. (Froake refuses and tries to continue to fight as Froakie jumps in the air) Ash Ketchum: Wait, Froakie! Guilmon: '''Hey, I think he keeps Disobeying. '''Clemont: Hold on. Didn't Professor Sycamore say that Froakie had a habit of ignoring it's trainer when battling? Flain: '''You know, He didn't like it's trainer. '''Ash Ketchum: I started to understand. Stories about Froakie leaving it's trainers I get it! (At Team Rocket's Balloon) James: My kingdom for a little bit of breakfast. My departed croissant. Meowth: It maybe oily for lunch. But let's bring out the rules. (Meowth brings out a basket) James: Wow! I second that! (Then the gust of wind blows the sandwich out of the basket) James: Come back, Sandwich! (Then something grabbed the sandwich) James: Did you see what I just saw? Jessie: Something with a touch of white? Meowth: A Pokemon, I'll bet? (Then an Inkay shows up behind the Villains) Major Nixel: What the? (Inkay spits out ink) Verminious Snaptrap: Gross! (Back at the battlefield, Fletchling hits Froakie with peck attack) Ash Ketchum: Stop Froakie! Just chill out! You're only gonna end up hurting youself. I know how you feel Froakie. But you've gotta listen to me. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, now listen! You were suppose to obey Ash! Why do you have to get so bad out of shape? Double-D: Ash, look out! (Fletchling unleashes Razor Wind and the heroes dodges the attack as Ash hits the tree) Ash Ketchum: Everybody okay? Froakie? Emerl? Emerl: I'm okay, Ash. Don't worry about me. Ash Ketchum: Clemont and Bonnie! Are you guys okay too?! Clemont: Yeah, Ash! We're alright! Tai Kamiya: It's okay. Kari Kamiya: We're fine! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Froakie, understand. You wanted to get even with Fletchling for making Bonnie sad. Bonnie: Its that true? (She hugs Froakie) Thank you Froakie! Ash Ketchum: But you can't do that without a plan. Okay, Fletchling can fly. So first we can figure out a way to lure it in. Davis Motomiya: Great idea, Ash. Veemon: I can do that too. Koji Minamoto: Like how are we suppose to do that? Fletchling is a Normal and Flying type Pokemon and it's pretty fast. Teslo: '''Electric types have super effective on Flying types. '''J.P. Shibayama: We need to figure out a way to make Fletchling come down to the ground and then Ash could catch it Gatomon: Okay, but how do we do that? Clemont: (Chuckles) Well you just leave it to me. You see the future is now thanks to science, Clemontic Gear on! Presenting my Flying-Type Pokemon Attracting Machine! Joe Kido: Wow! Tai Kamiya: Awesome! Ash Ketchum: (Surprised) Bonnie: The name could use a little work. Clemont: You see, bird Pokemon have a homing instinct. By using sound waves of a certain frequency. This little invention of mine can attract or repel bird Pokemon by affecting their internal compass. Watch this, power on! (Clemont activates his invention) Cody Hida: Look at that! Clemont: It's starting to work. Ash Ketchum: So cool! Man, science is amazing! Yoshi: Tell me about it! Takuya Kanbara: Science is amazing, baby! Zoe Orimoto: I hope nothing can possibly go wrong now. (Then a bunch of red eyes appears in the trees) Clemont: I don't understand? It makes no since. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Clemont. Bonnie: Something's staring at us. (Then a swarm of Beedrill shows up surrounding the heroes) Ash & Emerl: Beedrill! (Takuya, J.P., Tommy & Zoe screams) Tentomon: Oh, no! A swarm of Beedrill! Clemont: They were attracted by it? Bonnie: Turn off the machine! Tai & Agumon: '''The Machine is attracting to Beedrill! '''Guilmon: (In Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? Takato Matsuki: (In Timon's voice) Oh, yes, let's. Krader: Run! Emerl: RUN!!! (Then a swarm of Beedrill attack) (The Cutie Mark Crusaders screams) Sora, Joe, Biyomon and Gomamon: (Screams and runs for their lives) (The heroes run for their lives as well) Flain: Faster, dudes and dudettes! Ash Ketchum: Ah!! There coming after us! Ash & Emerl: Let's go! Tai Kamiya: Clemont, what were you thinking bringing those dangerous Bug and Poison type Pokemon here?! Rika Nonaka: I can't believe your stupid machine attract a swarm of Beedrill! Clemont: I've must've pick to long frequency! And a higher frequency would've work a whole lot better on bird Pokemon! Let's try this! (Clemont makes the handle on the machine go faster) Ash Ketchum: Stop it Clemont! Donkey Kong: You're making the Beedrill angier than before! Joe Kido: Make them stop! Clemont: I'm sure I can affect the flying type Pokemon, if I just crank it up full blast! Here it goes! (The machine blows up making the swarm of Beedrill scared away and the heroes have their hair all puffed up during the blast) Bonnie: Looks like you blew it again. Scootaloo: What's the big idea, creating that machine that attracts those Bug-Type Pokemon?! Ash Ketchum: The Beedrill are flying away, we're fine now. Its everybody okay? Bonnie: Yeah, I'm fine. Volectro: That was a shocking! Takuya Kanbara: Man, I hate those Bug-Type Pokemon. Rika Nonaka: Me, too. Gatomon: Next time, don't create a machine that will attract bug type Pokemon. Clemont: But why? Ash Ketchum: Clemont that was great, you attracted all those Beedrill! Clemont: I guess I did. Teslo: Okay, That was not cool! Krader: You got crisp up! Zoe Orimoto: Next time, Fix it better! (They see a Fletchling laughing) Bonnie: Hey, it's laughing at us. Ash Ketchum: I just go an idea. (Back to Team Rocket and the Villains sees an Inkay) Major Nixel: '''What's that squid thing? '''Meowth: That's a new Pokemon on me. (James takes out a device and analyze Inkay) James: Ah, Inkay. Jessie: Huh? James: No, not huh. That's it's name. Major Nixel: It's a Psychic and Dark type Pokemon. Meowth: Whatever it's name, let's make it ours! Jessie: Inkay, okay! James: Then we'll just have to battle it! Jessie: Take it away, Wobbuffet! (Wobbuffet was about to attack but Inkay spits out ink) Meowth: Now that's what I call quit. Francisco: '''It's kinda yucky. '''James: All right, smarty pants. Feast your eyes on theses! (Inkay eats two sandwiches) Major Nixel: What are you doing giving it our sandwiches? Jessie: Our lunch! Meowth: I thought you were starving! James: Inkay, took the bait! Watch this (He brings out his Pokeball and throws it catches Inkay as the Pokeball shakes three times Inkay gets caught) James: I've caught an Inkay! Meowth: Oy vey, no way! Jessie: No way! (Cut back to the heroes as Fletchling lands) Ash Ketchum: This is it. The perfect place to battle. Time to settle the score! Bonnie: Settle the score? G-Merl: He means he's going to catch Fletchling. Ash Ketchum: Yup. Together! I'm your trainer, right? That means you and me! Great! This whole area will be the battlefield! It's full of high and low places, and with your awesome jumping skills, you'll rock! Bonnie: I have no idea what any of that meant... Rika Nonaka: Do we have to repeat this question?! Renamon: Let's watch Ash is going to catch a Fletchling. Takato Matsuki: Good luck! Ash Ketchum: Go Froakie! Jump above Fletching! Ready? (Froakie jumps to Fletchling but jumps away) Ash Ketchum: Yes! Now jump higher! Flain: Dudes and Dudettes, look at that! Clemont: Ash is taking advantage of all the different ledge heights! And, combined with those jumping skills, Froakie will have even more mobility! Emerl: You can do it, Ash! Takuya Kanbara: Get that Fletchling! Tai Kamiya: Go for it! Davis Motomiya: '''Finish it off! (Froakie then follows Fletching) '''Ash Ketchum: Now use Water Pulse! (Froakie activates Water Pulse but Fletchling dodge the attack) Emerl: Fletchling, dodged it! Ash Ketchum: Make it hard to fly! (Froakie jumps in the air and unleashes the frubbles but Fletchling dodges them and then Fletchling sees a Froakie and hits it but it turns out to be a decoy of the frubble) Gatomon: It's a decoy! Ash Ketchum: Great Froakie! Now Bubble go! (Froakie fires Bubble hitting Fletchling) Emerl: Now catch it! Ash Ketchum: Alright, go Pokeball! (Ash throws it and catches Fletchling as the Pokeball shakes it opens making Fletchling come out) Bonnie: No! It didn't work! Clemont: You were so close! Biyomon: Keep trying! (Fletchling activates Razor Wing) Ash Ketchum: It's attacking! Jump up and get it up again! (Froakie dodges the razor wind attack and jumps towards Fletchling) Mordecai: '''Yeah Froakie, don't give up! '''Emerl: You can do it! Try again, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Water Pulse! (Froakie activates Water Pulse and hits Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: This time for sure! Go, Pokeball! (Ash throws his Pokeball and catches Fletchling as the Pokeball shakes three times and finally catches the Normal/Flying type Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! (He runs to his Pokeball) I've caught, a Fletchling! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Agumon: You did it! Davis Motomiya: Awesome work! Veemon: Way to go! Takato Matsuki: Great job, Ash! (Laughs) Guilmon: Hooray! Takuya Kanbara: Booyah, baby! (Froakie collapse in exhaustion) Ash Ketchum: You okay, Froakie? I caught Fletchling cause of you. Bonnie: Wasn't that amazing? Clemont: Sure was, Froakie's jumping kept getting better! Same with your Teamwork! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! I'm starting to understand about Froakie, thanks! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Fletchling) Come on out, Fletchling! From now on, we're gonna be good friends! All of us! Flurr: Fletching, You will be my flying buddy. Bonnie: And Fletchling, tell me if you get hungry next time. Because stealing other Pokemon's food is bad. Okay, you're forgiven. Clemont: (Has two Oran Berries) How about an Oran Berry to celebrate our new friendship. You too, Pikachu and Froakie. (Pikachu, Froakie and Fletchling eats an Oran Berry) Ash Ketchum: Great! All right, let's head to the Santalune gym! Emerl: All right! Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Narrator: And so, Ash has another new friend Fletchling. Now as Ash, Emerl, Clemont and Bonnie and Team Robot members set their sights on Santalune City. Our heroes' journey truly begins. (Cut to Professor Sycamore's lab) Serena: Hello? Its Professor Sycamore around? Professor Sycamore: That's me, I'm up here. Serena: Huh? Hello there, I'm Serena. Professor Sycamore: I'll bet you're here to become a Pokemon Trainer. Serena: Yup. Also Professor, I saw this trainer on the news. Their report was all about how he have saved a Garchomp. Professor Sycamore: Oh, you're talking about Ash. Serena: (Talks in her mind) Ash! I knew it! Professor Sycamore: I'm afraid that he already left. He's said that he's going to challenge the Santalune Gym. Serena: Santalune Gym. Professor, may I choose a Pokemon? Professor Sycamore: Of course, and do you have any idea which Pokemon you like? Serena: Yup. Professor Sycamore: Alright, everybody out. (A Chespin, Fenniken and Froakie appears) Professor Sycamore: These are the Kalos Pokemon new trainers may chose from. Fenniken, Chespin and Froakie. Which Pokemon will you choose as you're partner? (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts